


Nothing's ever broken

by Tunfisken



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Come Inflation, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Injury, Mating Season, Mob fucking, Mobs, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, implied aftercare, monster fucking, set in season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken
Summary: 'Grian’s mind was stuck in a loop. A terrible, wonderful loop, playing over and over - the previous night, spent in one of the cells of Area 77 after one of his many pranks played within the strictly guarded grounds of the facility had led to him being… detained. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see Scar and Doc, and they had been so sweet—'Grian needs a distraction. Ravager Run might not have been the wisest choice, seeing as it's mating season - not that Grian was paying attention to the rules before entering the game.
Relationships: implied Grian/Scar/Doc
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	Nothing's ever broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad and stinky. Feral, shameless, self-indulgent. Grian is kind of vibing, but also kind of not. Please, please mind the tags, stay safe, and have fun, okay?
> 
> Remember to always bring a safety buddy with you when you go mobfucking during mating season, friends. Don't be like Grian.

~ * ~

Grian’s mind was stuck in a loop. A terrible, wonderful loop, playing over and over - the previous night, spent in one of the cells of Area 77 after one of his many pranks played within the strictly guarded grounds of the facility had led to him being…  _ detained.  _

He shuddered, even when thinking about it - heat crawling down his spine and settling within his guts, making him squirm as he walked aimlessly amongst the gaming district.

Scar and Doc had just been so…  _ Gods,  _ Grian needed to get his mind off of the two of them and the night they’d spent together. It couldn’t possibly be good for his health, being so caught up in the heat of a night that had already passed - even if he was already planning (in  _ great detail—)  _ how he could top the prank he’d done, for next time, in order to ensure that the intensity of the night would not be a one-time arrangement—

Grian paused when he walked past Ravager Run.

The game had been a lot of fun, back when he’d played it with Impulse and the others - and he’d been told that it had a single player mode. Surely, that would be enough to get his mind out of the gutter and back into the present.

As he absentmindedly flipped through the pages of the rule book, Grian couldn’t help but let his mind wander. Don’t hurt the ravagers -  _ the way Doc had run a hand through his hair, so gently, even as he’d pushed Grian’s head down towards where the taller man wanted it  _ \- go in naked -  _ Scar’s hands on him, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into Grian’s hips as he eased inside him, taking Grian’s breath away with how completely the two men filled him  _ \- keep in mind the season, whatever that meant -  _ Grian’s head thrown back, lips attached to his neck, hands cupping his pecs as fingers pressed into his hips, his thighs, his nipples, his— _

With a shudder, Grian closed the book. It didn’t seem like the rules were much different from the partnered run. He was sure everything would be fine. He just needed to get his mind away from the incredible night that had meant  _ nothing  _ for the other two participants.

He walked with slightly stomping steps towards the chests where he deposited his belongings, dutifully removing his armour before placing that, too, within the confines of the chest.

With a pang of displaced rebellion, Grian decided to take Cub’s rules to heart - and he stripped down completely, not caring if anyone saw him or the marks that adorned his skin after last night, hurriedly undressing in one of the busiest districts on the server like he was.

He paid his diamonds, did everything he had to in order to start the game - and when the iron door opened, Grian darted inside, officially starting the game.

There were no ravagers by the entrance, which was both a blessing and a curse. Grian wasn’t planning on dying, not really - but being faced with the empty streets of the fake town did nothing to take his mind off of—

_ Mouths, hands, fingers digging into his skin, teeth on his neck, lips on his chest, whispered praises and the maddening stretch, so warm, so all-encompassing, it forced sounds and cries out of him, and that, too, was encouraged by Doc and Scar, their efforts doubling— _

Grian shook his head. Yeah, no, that decided it. Before heading for the location he was supposed to reach in order to complete this round of the game, Grian started wandering off in a random direction. He needed the adrenaline of seeing a ravager before he could focus back on the present. And if there were none in his way, Grian would just have to seek them out.

As he walked, his mind kept trailing off to last night - he couldn’t help it. The strange ache in his chest that accompanied the memories took a lot of his focus. He knew before agreeing to the sex that Scar and Doc only wanted it to be a casual thing - maybe even a  _ one time  _ thing. So why did he feel so…

There was a loud grunt, coming from directly behind him.

Grian’s eyes widened as he froze in place - gods, when had he spaced out? He was in the middle of a clearing - a town square of some sort-, and if a ravager attacked him here, there would be nowhere for Grian to hide, and too far of a distance to run—

Before he could decide between turning around, running or trying to hide, a tremendous force knocked into his back, making Grian scream at the force of the impact, and he found himself unceremoniously flung through the air before crashing painfully into the ground, landing face-first in the dirt.

Grian groaned pitifully as his muscles ached, the rough landing having scraped up the skin of his knees, chest and palms quite badly. Maybe going in  _ completely  _ naked had not been his brightest idea after all - and before he could catch his breath, two massive legs stomped down on the ground on either side of him. The impact was big enough for it to shake Grian to his core, and he froze, eyes clenching shut as he braced himself for the disorienting feeling of respawning—

The ravager never struck.

Grian’s eyes shot open when he felt something warm and wet pushing in between his legs, nudging at his cheeks as the ravager growled above him.

What?

He didn’t have the time nor clarity of mind to even attempt to move, to react in any way, before the ravager thrusted inside him with a loud roar.

He was forced open, the sudden, painful stretch, only made easier by how  _ wet  _ the ravager’s cock was, as well as how…  _ relaxed  _ Grian still was after the previous night, but it was still enough to make Grian  _ scream. _

Oh gods, it burned. His legs cramped up as he squirmed against the dirt he was lying on, hands clawing fruitlessly at the ground to try and find some leverage, something to hold on to, to  _ ground  _ himself— But there was nothing. It was so much,  _ too  _ much, and Grian’s eyes teared up when the ravager pulled back, only to force its way back inside.

The white-hot feeling of searing pain that flared up in him only got worse and worse the longer it went on, and yet Grian couldn’t help but sob out a loud, broken moan when the ravager forced its way in far enough for its cock to  _ slam  _ into his prostate, all his limbs locking up as he spasmed wildly beneath the mob pushing him down into the dirt.

His dick started filling up despite himself, at the terrifying force he was being taken with. Each thrust of the ravager forced its way deeper and deeper inside him, and Grian would have winced - had it not been for the way each thrust speared him open, the ravager’s cock  _ making  _ way for itself inside Grian’s body, pounding roughly against his prostate in the process and making his mind grow blank with the overwhelming mixture of signals his body was sending to his brain.

The rough press of his dick against the ground was painful enough to get through to him though, and Grian threw his head back in a soundless scream when he managed to raise his hips, relieving the pressure on his dick  _ at the cost of— _

The ravager’s next thrust inside him almost made Grian collapse flat against the ground again. The mob’s cock speared him so deeply that Grian could feel the pressure it put on his  _ stomach,  _ every time it pushed in. A loud sob escaped him as the new angle made the ravager’s cock hit his prostate with such a force that it made his vision black out the first time it happened.

A thought hit Grian as he trembled violently beneath the onslaught of sensations, most of them painful but  _ some of them not— _

Why hadn’t he died and respawned yet? Surely, he must have taken enough damage by now for it to have been enough to kill him?

Vision spotty, Grian grimaced as he tried to take in his surroundings despite how his eyes were forced shut every other second by the harsh pounding the ravager was giving him, going deeper and deeper still, the mob  _ somehow  _ managing to find more space for itself despite how Grian was already so full that he couldn’t even think about moving— Then he spotted it.

Over the rooftops of the fake village that was Ravager Run, Grian could see the glimmer of a lit up beacon.

Now that he knew to pay attention to it, Grian realised that he could  _ feel  _ himself regenerating - his skin that had been scraped up when the ravager first threw him to the ground was no longer bleeding and raw. What had felt like deep bruises in the muscles of his back was now only the ache of the wide intrusion wrecking his body.

Then Grian realised he could feel himself regenerating  _ around _ the ravager’s cock, and a sudden burst of fright brought with it a sense of clarity that Grian hadn’t been ready for.

If he was regenerating around the large member spearing him open… would Grian’s body adapt to the width of it, too? Would he regenerate to a state where his body would be the perfect fit for any ravager to press inside him with ease, or would he simply tighten back up around it before being fucked back open again, never getting used to the stretch as the beacon kept resetting any progress he might have hoped for?

He knew which one of the two he’d prefer - any changes to his body would be reset the next time he respawned, anyway, but if Cub really had left up a beacon that would make this experience as prolonged and painful as possible, Grian would need to have a serious talk with the other man at some point.

Another loud roar reverberated through his very bones, and Grian twisted painfully when the sound make his head pound, eardrums aching even when he pressed his hands to either side of his head to try and block out the sound—

A warm rush was released inside him. Grian’s eyes snapped wide open, and he gaped his mouth as he felt the wide girth of the ravager pulsing gently within him, more and more spurts of come filling him in dizzying waves that made his stomach grow tight and his gut ache, the pressure making his lower back twinge painfully.

Grian wheezed, tears streaming down his face when he felt the head of the ravager’s cock flaring up, the widened head dragging over his inner walls in a way that wasn’t entirely unpleasurable as it made its way out.

When the head, too, finally was dragged past his rim, making the copious amounts of come the ravager had filled him with begin gushing out, it left Grian lying in a sticky, filthy mess. He twitched, his brain barely registering what his eyes were seeing as the ravager’s front legs stepped to the side, the large mob hulking off with a groan.

Thank the gods that it was over. Grian collapsed onto his side into the steadily growing puddle of come that was still leaking out of him, his dick  _ somehow  _ still hard against his stomach - and he tried to catch his breath.

His stomach still felt tight and full. A quick look told him that it was still distended with how much of its release the ravager had filled him with, and despite how much of the liquid had already spilled out onto the ground… apparently there had been enough of it for it to still be visible from the outside. Damn - no wonder why his back hurt.

Then he heard another loud grunt - and his body tensed up, Grian still lying on his side. He shot a frightened look towards where the sound had come from, only to find another ravager quickly approaching him, heavy steps making the ground tremble beneath the mob.

A sense of desperation filled him, and Grian felt a few more tears slip down his face as he realised he  _ still  _ wouldn’t be able to get away. The situation was the same - except, now his body was heavier, clumsier. Grian was aching all over, and there was no way he’d be able to outrun the ravager in his current state, if he’d ever been able to in the first place.

The ravager stopped by Grian’s feet, not slamming its front legs into the ground above him in an attempt to mount him like the previous one had done, and Grian sniffled as he shot a curious gaze down towards the terrifying beast.

Grian didn’t get any time to process what was happening before the ravager lowered its head and opened its mouth, a broad, flat tongue darting out as it licked a wide stripe from the crook of Grian’s knees, all the way up his back.

His head collapsed back against the ground from where he’d raised it to try and see what the mob was doing, crying out helplessly as he felt the rough surface of the ravager’s tongue scraping against sensitive flesh in a way that made sparks burst out beneath his skin.

Grian’s eyes might have rolled back. At the next pass of the tongue, Grian felt it dip in between the fold of his legs, scraping up the cleft of his ass in an electrifying sensation that made him  _ scream  _ as it passed over his already sore hole.

More come leaked out of him as he clenched helplessly, body convulsing - and at the next pass of the tongue over his hole, Grian came.

It was a molten kind of heat, heavy and warm and drawing him under, making him sink into the pleasure that washed over him in slow, powerful waves. The aches and pains that were littering his body was only making Grian’s orgasm draw on longer, making it so much more  _ intense  _ as the pleasure overpowered everything else, overriding every other signal his mind might have been trying to send out to his limbs.

The ravager licked him again, and Grian was gasping, hands pawing at the ground and finding nothing to hold on to as his dick throbbed while liquid spilled out of him with every contraction of his sore muscles.

It was overwhelming enough that when the ravager, seemingly having grown tired of tasting him, gave a roar as it slammed its front feet into the dirt above Grian’s head, Grian did nothing but let out a gurgled groan, only barely avoiding choking on his own spit.

The ravager’s cock pressed against his ass, and this time, Grian’s skin was slippery enough that the first few thrusts ended up sliding over his skin, rather than pressing inside. The ravager growled, and the next thrust was powerful enough that Grian felt his breath being forced out of his lungs with a painful wheeze when the mob’s cock slammed inside him, immediately pressing in so deep—

Grian whined as he lay limply on his side in the dirt, the ravager’s feet stomping at the ground, kicking up dust and gravel that made Grian cough, tears streaming down his face as the particles got into his eyes.

This time, Grian couldn’t even say that it didn’t feel good. He hated himself a little for that, but as he felt each thrust pushing roughly against his prostate, making Grian cry out as the relentless pleasure was enough to not even let his dick go soft in between his first orgasm and the rapidly approaching second one, he at least was glad that the beacon effect was  _ sort of  _ helping him, rather than making it worse than it could have been.

Grian was breathing shallowly, vision blurred as he tried not to pass out at the forceful, rapid pace the ravager was setting, each thrust burrowing the monstrous girth deeper and deeper inside him, giving Grian’s body no choice but to adapt. The copious amount of come left behind by the previous mob helped slick the ravager’s way pretty efficiently, and Grian was quickly succumbing to the heat of it.

A desperate moan ripped from his throat, eyes closing as he felt his dick give an almost painful spurt the next time the ravager hit his prostate, the force of the impact powerful enough to make Grian’s body scrape painfully against the ground as he was shoved a few feet up from where he’d been lying before.

The orgasm  _ hurt,  _ and Grian wailed into the otherwise silent town square as his body clamped down on the ravager inside him, muscles cramping up as they tried to contract around the sheer size of the cock currently in him, and  _ failing— _

Grian couldn’t even scream - the ravager kept thrusting so hard and deep inside him that he could feel the pressure against his stomach, the force of each movement powerful enough that it made him feel slightly sick, and his attempt at making noise broke off into a hiccup that left him breathless as his body convulsed around the ravager.

Every time the ravager moved forward, it shoved Grian through the dirt with its force. Hazily, Grian noted that this one seemed more brutal than the previous one had been, and for a delirious moment he found himself wondering about the different variations of traits found within one and the same species of mobs—

Then the head of the ravager’s cock was flaring up, hammering into Grian’s prostate with a tremendous force - and Grian’s eyes rolled back into his head as he felt his dick, still soft, spill a few more droplets of come as a shallow orgasm shook his body and stole his breath away.

When he next managed to open his eyes, they were blurred with tears. The ravager snorted and kicked at the ground a few times. Grian wheezed at the dust the movements caused the air to fill with, and then the ravager went still.

Grian could feel the flared head jerk a few times inside him, once, twice - and he winced at every movement, it was just too much, so soon after he’d been wrecked as thoroughly as he’d been - then both of his hands went to his own stomach, clenching down on the cramping muscles there as he felt his stomach extend, the ravager’s come filling him in an overwhelming stream of warm, thick liquid, pouring inside him in seemingly endless waves.

He couldn’t breathe— He couldn’t  _ think— _

His stomach was  _ swelling up,  _ and it  _ hurt _ \- he felt the ravager’s release getting pumped deep inside him, and Grian was crying as he clutched his stomach helplessly. He could feel the weight of his stomach dragging him down - not actually enough to keep him on the ground, no, but the fact that gravity itself was letting him know how  _ heavy  _ he was getting—

It was so fucking  _ intense— _

The ravager pulled out of him in a rough, fast movement - but at the last moment, the flared head caught on the rim of Grian’s hole as he helplessly clenched down, and he screamed as he felt himself being dragged a few feet in the dirt, his body locked to the ravager by his  _ ass  _ as the mob stomped a few more feet throughout the town square, dragging Grian along with it as it went.

Finally, the flared head deflated enough for it to slip out of Grian with a wet popping sound - and this time, when Grian began sobbing, it was from relief. The massive amounts of come went pouring out of him, and the regeneration effect of the beacon was already knitting his torn up muscles together from the last few minutes with the mob. 

The pressure in his stomach and guts were decreasing by the minute, and Grian could have kissed someone, right then and there, hell, he would have  _ confessed  _ to the two men of his affection if it meant his current feeling of relief didn’t have to end.

Grian felt unconsciousness pulling at the edges of his mind the more the pressure eased in his stomach. His body just felt so heavy…

Surely, it’d be ok if he passed out right there, right? Either he’d be killed by the next ravager and he’d wake up in the bed outside the game, or the next potential player would come along and find him there.

Either way, it was a win-win, right? Right.

Yeah… Grian didn’t have to fight against how heavy his eyelids were feeling.

  
  
  


He snapped back into consciousness when he felt a heat, so sharp and scalding that it  _ hurt,  _ reverberate from deep, deep inside him. Grian gasped in mouthfuls of air too fast for it to be healthy as his drowsy mind to catch up with what was happening.

The stab of heat returned, and this time Grian remembered to open his eyes, and his surroundings were suddenly clear.

Another ravager. Or maybe one of the two that had already taken him - really, who could tell? - but that didn’t matter, Grian’s mind spinning as the mob gave another hard, deep thrust inside him, making the pain and heat flare up once again.

Grian was lying on his back, this time, but the ravager had apparently managed to fuck its way inside him, anyway. He hadn’t felt the painful initial stretch - what seemed to have woken Grian up, was the intense pleasure-pain of overstimulation. Apparently the beacon had granted his wish, leaving Grian’s body open enough to accommodate the ravager’s girth without it having to break him in.

Just the thought of it was enough to make Grian whimper, shivers travelling down his spine as the ravager pounded him into the ground.

His body, healing around and adapting to the mind-boggling size of the ravagers’—

He suddenly realised he was hard, so much so that he was leaking. His stomach was still bulging slightly, and the ravager above him was thrusting so deep that Grian could see each movement of it as it pushed against the muscles and skin below his navel.

The ravager roared, and Grian threw his head back and moaned, limbs squirming against the soil.  _ Fuck,  _ but if it didn’t feel amazing. He was completely overpowered, helpless, stretched out and filled more than he could’ve ever imagined even  _ possible  _ \- and then, Grian heard other snarls, grunts and roars echoing from the clearing around them.

His stomach dropped as cold realisation quickly filled the pit it had left behind - fear and dread and panic and desperation and a helplessness so delicious that it made Grian go a bit cross-eyed—

And then he was coming.

It was way too warm. Dry flashes of heat whipped through him in a way that was almost aggressive, causing Grian to scream as he released, thrashing around the ravager’s cock as it kept fucking him through it, mindless to how its continued thrusting made Grian’s tortured pleasure draw on for even longer.

His dick was coming dry, and a sob tore out of his throat at the way he still felt himself convulse as if his body was trying to force more liquid to spill out of him, even if he had nothing left to give.

By that point, every thrust made him wince. It was too much - or maybe not enough. Overstimulation made him spasm and writhe and twist beneath the ravager, crying out at the pain and heat and fright and at every single sensation that was wrecking through his body.

The ravager stilled, and overwhelmed tears started flowing down Grian’s face as he felt the mob spilling inside him, filling him up as he watched his own stomach bulge out in front of him.

Grian wheezed when his stomach started pressing against his ribs, making a dull ache throb through him in time with the beats of his heart, pounding behind his eardrums. 

The ravager gave a few more thrusts, and Grian felt tears start dripping down his cheeks as the mob fucked the liquid it was filling him with even deeper, the ache and pressure inside him was so overwhelming that it was hard to think. His hands settled on his stomach, and he could  _ feel  _ the ravager bumping against his palms, even as the movements slowed down while the mob growled above him.

Then it was pulling out, and Grian moaned through his tears.

Another ravager immediately stepped up to try and take the spot the previous one had left, and Grian started losing track of things after that.

His eardrums were ringing almost constantly now, the loudness of the ravagers around him and above him blending together with the rush of blood in his temples and his own moans and cries.

A misplaced thrust slid up his stomach rather than going inside, and Grian screamed at the slick friction against his painfully oversensitive dick.

The ravagers just kept coming, and there seemed to be no end to it - whenever one had spilled inside him, filling him up to the point of pain, another one was there, ready to take its place. Some of them had to have gone for second, or even third rounds. They  _ must  _ have—

Grian wasn’t making sounds anymore, only breathless gasps and wheezes escaping his parched throat as he stared, wide-eyed but unseeing, up at the sky.

What made him break out of his daze was when there was a change in the pattern.

The blue sky, dotted with clouds, gained another shape, a dark figure silhouetted against the brightness - and then it was gone.

More ravagers, more come, and Grian’s body convulsing weakly as another dry orgasm was forced out of him.

Then, there were new sounds, sticking out from the blurred mess of mob noises and Grian’s breaths.

Voices.

There were voices—

Grian couldn’t see anyone there, but when the ravager that was currently spilling inside him finished, pulling out and making Grian cry out softly, he felt warm hands pulling him up from the ground and into someone’s arms. For a moment, Grian was sure he must have lost it - and then he saw the swirl of particle effects.

Ah, a potion of invisibility. That was smart.

As Grian was lifted up until he was being carefully cradled in someone’s arms, the person thankfully being mindful of how swollen and painful Grian’s stomach was, the ravagers around them observed them in silence.

Grian looked around the clearing, wondering if the mobs were going to attack, but it seemed like they didn’t consider him a big enough threat to bother with attacking him as it was, seeing as the ravagers could not see whoever it was Grian was being rescued by.

Warm breath tickled his hair, and Grian let himself relax, whimpering softly as he let his face nuzzle into the crook of the hermit’s neck. It didn’t offer much coverage, but at least it made Grian feel safe. The person carrying him smelled… familiar, though Grian, through his exhaustion, wasn’t able to place who it reminded him of.

As soon as the ravagers were out of sight, Grian felt his eyelids drooping. The aches in his body was making themselves known, now that they weren’t constantly being renewed - and Grian’s eyebrows furrowed as he felt more tears running down his face.

He startled when he heard the person carrying him speaking.

“That… might not have been the best idea, Grian.”

Doc. That was Doc’s voice, which meant that it was Doc’s arms around him, Doc  _ carrying him— _

Grian sniffled, and then he started sobbing in earnest. He was just so overwhelmed and tired, and it felt like his brain still hadn’t caught up with the fact that the incident was  _ over,  _ that he was being rescued, carried to safety—

“Ssh,” Doc shushed him, voice low and gentle. Grian wished he could see his face, but the particle effects were still flurrying around them in thick swirls, showing Grian that it was at least a few more minutes left before Doc became visible once more.

“You’re okay, you’re safe. Scar messaged me as soon as he saw you - he’s waiting by the entrance. We can talk more about this… incident… later. Right now, we’re gonna take care of you, okay? I’ve got you, Grian.”

Grian nodded shakily, and he felt his tears dampen the shoulder of Doc’s shirt. The man didn’t comment on it, and he simply tightened his grip on the smaller man, walking to where Scar was waiting for them while Grian cried on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Song rec: Touch - Troye Sivan


End file.
